


Flower Boy

by Baekpedal



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekpedal/pseuds/Baekpedal
Summary: Hoseok had just moved into a cul-de-sac, surrounded by men with nothing but themselves for entertainment. Hoseok on the other hand had his flowers and a male by the name Son Hyunwoo for entertainment, only thing is Hyunwoo was too dull to realize it.





	1. Dream Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroesfan101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/gifts).



> Hiiii! I’m really glad I was able to write this for you and I hope you love it, I was playing dream daddy when I wrote this so I got the cul-de-sac idea from that but other than that I hope this fit your personality, I didn’t have much to work with! Also I know it’s not exactly the flower shop AU but I’m not good with trying to create a cute scene like this with all the boys unless they’re close together. >.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY VERY FIRST TIME WRITING FLUFF AND IM SHOOK. 
> 
> I’m very sorry if you don’t like it, I usually write smut but I wanted to try something new. I’ve been writing it a lot more lately and yes I know this probably sucks...bad because I’m a floof newbie but I promise one day I’ll re-write it and it’ll be amazeballs.

It was the season, the season Hoseok had been waiting all year for and it was finally here, Spring. He’d already been to the local department store and picked up some flowers and he was currently outside his new home admiring the arrangement he’d set up.

“New neighbor is a flower boy, huh?” He jumped slightly, his muscles tensing up as he slapped his hand over his chest, “Scaredy cat, too.” Another boy mumbled as Hoseok stood and stared them down as they stood on the edge of his freshly trimmed grass, “Move it, I just cut this, you’ll leave nasty weeds if you stand on the edge like that.” He whined walking forward, waving his hands to push them back.

“You must be Hoseok, the landlord told us you’d be moving in soon, didn’t think we’d meet this early on, I’m Kihyun.” Hoseok didn’t bother to respond and his brows furrowed, “You’re all men.” He whined lowly, every quickly picking up that he was a childish man. “Correct, we’re all gay men.” Hoseok felt his heart warm but he tried not to show it ultimately failing, “Except me.” A hand shot up as a muscular, fitted male stepped through the group, “ I’m Hyunwoo but you can call me Shownu.” As he spoke his voice rich like chocolate cake and it had Hoseok bummed. 

“Hoseok but you can call me Wonho and if you don’t mind hop off my grass.” He pushed his hands forward making them all take two steps back. “So you’re gay, everyone’s gay.” The voice blurted out as Hoseok admiring the difference in everyone’s home but then he noticed there was only 4 homes. 

“You’re couples.” He mumbled, with raised brows, “Hyunwon and I but Minhyuk lives with us, Changkyun and Jooheon, Shownu lives alone and you just moved here.” Kihyun spoke and Hoseok found who the most talkative of the group was immediately, no one else really spoke much but Kihyun yapped his lips off.

“I’m going inside, it was nice to meet you all.” Hoseok hummed, still a bit bummed, “Oh— and yes, I’m on the bended end of the stick.” He spoke as he closed and locked his door. His home smelled of sweets and men’s cologne that he’d spritzed on himself after a quick shower.

Pretty sure that’s how Hoseok remember they story, give or take a few details about him whining in his bed watching some crappy cable movie. He was still upset on what was supposed to be his Hyunwoo not, you know, riding the gay horse.

It’s been about three months since he’d met his new neighbors and Hoseok would be lying if he said the men hadn’t been in and out of his home since, “So where do you work.” Shownu hummed, “Interested in my work place now.” Shownu had become his favorite person in the last few days, the thick warm aura around him made it easier to speak to him, “I’m a florist downtown, you should come see me one day, flowers on me for a special girl.” Hoseok hummed as he cleaned the countertops off. 

“I’ll make the plan to and I’ll hold you to that promise.” There it was again, the sound of his heart dropping, this was one of many times he’d brought up a girl to see if he’d finally accepted Hoseok as the one male he was interested in, or at least correct him to say he wasn’t interested in any females right now but that he was interested in males and wanted to try something new; which was all a reach.

It’d began to bother him slightly because all the other boys would tease him and tell him Shownu was interested in him by the way he smiled when he looked at him. “Stop by Shownu really.” He hummed after he spoke, Shownu nodding and took off back home. He realized how the sun had fallen and it also dawned his shop opened tomorrow, he needed good rest for the grand opening.

Nothing would stop Hoseok from continuing to pursue Hyunwoo, it was almost like a game of hide and seek, Hyunwoo was hiding his sexuality and Hoseok was the one to search it out and get the guy he wanted.


	2. Sooner Than Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Hoseok get any more obvious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make this as close as to what you asked for hah.

The day was dragging on, hour by hour, by now it was July and people were coming in to buy plants for their own gardens, even ask for advice but it was around three-forty-seven and Hyunwoo was still a no show. He felt his heart beat within his chest knowing this was probably the confirmation he needed to know he wasn’t Hyunsik was interest in.

Business had fallen slow, short after five in the afternoon, Hoseok had resorted to reading the wedding magazines on the counter, “When is the wedding?” Dropping the book, he placed his hand over his heart, “Ya- you scared me Hyunwoo, oh Hyunwoo, hello.” He quickly fixed himself up noticing that the male had shown and didn’t let him down. “Why are you here so late.” He blushed looking at the nice attire the man wore, “Well I’m taking you on that promise, I’d like to buy some flowers for a lovely individual I’ll be taking out this evening.” Hoseok wanted to run to the back and but he pushed on a smile and began naming off some flowers. 

“Well, what is your favorite flower.”

“Well I personally enjoy Lilies, they’re gorgeous, if you want to be a cheesy Mack like you normally are you should get her some Sunflowers and tell her she made them grow.” Hyunwoo chuckled listening to the male before nodding, “I like that, I like that a lot but I think I’ll go with the lilies.”

“I’m a pickup genius,” Hoseok chuckled picking out a bouquet of of lilies, handing it to the taller male, “Free of charge,” He hummed, a bright smile on his face, “Really, are you sure?” Hyunwoo, rubbed his neck a faint blush on his cheeks as he smelled the flowers holding them in a soft grip. “Really, enjoy your date Hyunwoo, whoever it is must be lucky.” Hyunwoo chuckled before looking at Hoseok causing the male to fall silent, “I hope they feel lucky, so pickup King, mind if I’m the one to pick you up and take you on a date this evening?” 

Hoseok’s mouth fell dry as he blinked, “What?” He was quick to shake his head not believing what he heard, “Let me take you on a date, Hoseok.” Hoseok nodded, accepting the flowers he got back from Hyunwoo, “I’d love that.” He smiled looking up at him and Hyunwoo smiled, “I’ll be at your house eight-thirty sharp, dress casual.” He jogged out of the shop not giving Hoseok the time to change his mind, although he wouldn’t, while Hoseok stood shocked in the middle of the floral shop a pink tint resting on his cheeks.


	3. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok finds Hyunwoo absolutely adorable when he’s nervous and rambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I get a bit overwhelmed when I have a lot of reading so I split it just so you could end on a chapter and come back if you’d like to finish up.

The time had flown by and Hoseok was home getting dressed, Kihyun there telling him about how nervous Hyunwoo was. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be fine Hoseok, he asked you out, don’t be nervous.” Kihyun hummed, helping fix the jittering males hair. “I can’t help it, I’m nervous, what if I trip, I don’t even know where we are going.” He whined causing Kihyun to laugh,

“Don’t worry, it’s somewhere fun.”

“Wait, you know where and you didn’t tell me, Ya-Yoo Kihyun.” He stamp his foot against the ground in front of the mirror he sat at, “Calm yourself, I promised not to tell, he’s been planning to ask you out for weeks now, it was already hard keeping the secret of how he was going to ask you out, don’t pry the location out of me.” Kihyun looked at Hoseok, “Wonho, listen, Shownu really likes you and I promise nothing is going to go wrong, go out there on this date confident, don’t panic, be yourself that’s what he likes the most.” Hoseok nodded, chuckling that he’d still addressed him as the nickname he gave when they first met.

“Okay, okay, I won’t panic. I just don’t want to mess this up.” Kihyun shook Hoseok’s shoulders as the door bell sounded throughout the home, “There is your date, have fun.” Kihyun stood back a bit as he watched Hoseok skip to the door before calmly opening up and smiling as he was greeted with another set of flowers. “Wow, you look- cheating on me with another florist already,” Hoseok chuckled taking the bouquet from Hyunwoo’s hands as the male rubbed his neck and smiled, his eyes disappearing as he did so, “I wanted to surprise you with more, don’t worry I promise I’ll come to you from now on.”

“You better or there won’t be anymore dates.” Hoseok took the flowers into his kitchen where the rest of the flowers Hyunwoo gave him were and settled them down into the same large vase. “They’re beautiful, Hyunwoo, thank you.” Hoseok turned smiling at Kihyun as the male gave him a thumbs up.

Looping his arm around Hyunwoo’s, he hummed as the male lead him out, “Have fun you too, if you come back don’t forget protection is a must.” Hoseok’s cheeks tinted a bright pink as roars from the rest of the boys erupted from the front of their own homes hit his ears, they’d all been waiting for this moment just like him and he was about to make the best of it.


End file.
